Rare Emotions
by TheFlawlessDragon
Summary: When Temari witnesses Hinata fighting her cousin she gains emotions she thought she could never feel, could these emotions get deeper and lead to more than what she never expected? May continue if I have enough reviews. TFD


This is another story I could possibly continue if I get enough reviews.[I do not own Naruto or any other characters]

~TFD

* * *

I watched as the younger girl fought against her cousin, I envied her courage... I'd never have that kind of courage towards my brother; she was beautiful, even though she hid her figure with that large jacket. I could tell already she was going to lose to Neji. Even I'd have a rough time against him; he was clever from the looks of it, strong, graceful, just what I saw in her; only lacking confidence. It for some reason pushed me at edge, her lack of self-esteem, she was far too great to let people put her down. I watched her fighting in the open arena, she was so graceful, it looked as if she and her cousin were dancing and not fighting. Well if you ignored all the bloody impact of course... I watched as the blonde ninja cheered for her, Naruto was it? He was so full of enthusiasm, I bet even he could light a flame to my spirit. I brought my attention back to her. They were making splashes of chakra gleam and flash all in their area, it looked amazing.

Not shortly after he took a hit at her chest, I knew right there it had to of been over. I watched the blood drip on the male Hyuuga's hand as she stood gaping in what looked like… shock. I started to feel sick; I looked down at my feet not wanting to look at her expression. After a few seconds I looked back up again, I was shocked and impressed at what I was seeing. She was gasping for breath and then her mouth formed words I couldn't hear, she knocked his arm away and continued attacking him. Her will was sending me a lot of adrenaline. It made me want to fight as well, however, I mustn't draw attention or get kicked out, and my siblings would be displeased.

I shook my thoughts away and continued watching as she was evaded; my heart skipped a beat watching him close up a few chakra points, and then he pulled her baggy sleeve back to reveal quite a few red marks. They were having small talk down there, if only I could hear them. I began getting nervous by the arrogant look on his face; I was having problems catching my breath… anxiety? I tried desperately to shake the feelings away. I felt it all rush back to me as he knocked the indigo haired-kunoichi back a few yards. I had the urge to rush in and knock that smug look off of his twisted face.

She trembled on the ground blood spilling from her mouth and on to the dull flooring; I was getting even more worried for her. She was not fit for fighting anymore, yet she was getting up with a look of fire in those gorgeous lavender tinted eyes, she got her stance again and began charging, the red liquid on the corner of her lips dripping down to her neck and jacket. I felt the anxiety getting fiercer, my heart was screaming… screaming for this Hyuuga heiress. Are these people delusional? STOP THE FIGHT. My head kept screaming that phrase over and over, but I refuse to let it slip. She continued to lunge at him; I held my breath to avoid screaming the words and having every pair of eyes looking my direction. They continued to fight, she still managed to avoid a few hits, it amazed me. He uppercut her making her stumble backwards a few more feet. My heart began to scream at her, for her to forfeit, but I knew she wouldn't. Oh Kami please make her stop, was all I could think of while watching the girl charge towards her cousin again.

I held my breath again, felt my heart stop, all anxiety I had lost; if I had lost any, has now returned and is flaring within me. I can do nothing for her. I watched as she fell, what looked to be lifelessly, on the floor. I feared the worst… death. But no, it couldn't have been that bad. It looked that way though, I never before have gotten involved with Hyuugas, even though I may think about it now. I watched as they were about to determine the match has ended. I began being tugged into my thoughts of Hinata… Hinata, her name sounds so natural to me. Shortly I was brought back out of my thoughts buy an annoyance.

"Don't stop the match!" echoed through my mind, I looked up acknowledging the person to scream that, it was Naruto, I looked back down at Hinata only about 5 seconds after to see her struggling to get up. I gaped at her form beginning to stand, surely she had been finished? I'm wrong again. Neji had a foreign look spread amongst his face… fear? No. Surprise? A little? Skeptical? Closer. I couldn't find the word at this very moment, but it was a combination of all of them. Heh, arrogant ass. About time he showed some sort of respect for the Kunoichi. She seemed to stand in silence, until she spoke of what few words I could catch about their families, something of a main branch. She spoke of Neji being confused and suffering, that's what I made out at least. I noticed his 'look' disappear, and grow a look of rage, and something else I couldn't make out as well. He activated his… byakugan again, he charged for her. I felt my heart pop out of my chest, then I couldn't hold it in any longer; "NO, stop him you mind dead dimwits!" I grasped my hands over my mouth shocked at myself, I glanced around, Gaara gave me a slight glare mixed with… surprise? Very rare emotion… As for Kankuro, his look defiantly was surprised. No doubt there, he could be pretty clueless at times… idiot. My sensei very well noticed my outburst, he didn't give me a 'look' of any sort, he probably tried to act like he didn't notice it… failure at that one.

Luckily there was so much commotion that none of the others noticed my outburst. I was also thankful that three of the sensei rushed over in a flash pinning Neji back preventing him from making his attempt to possibly kill Hinata. I felt the lack of oxygen and let out a light gasp for air… had I not been breathing the entire event? Hinata let out a cry, I looked back in her direction again, and she was holding her chest as if trying to grasp her heart. She finally collapsed on the floor. I too gripped at my chest… I wasn't feeling her pain of course… but I was feeling a sharp pain… heartache? So foreign to me.

I watched the Naruto boy jump over the railing and run with a look of determination in his eye, the look not so foreign on his face. He leaned over the young girl and next to her sensei. He was so close to her, and she was speaking to him softly, but not very much on medical nins rushed out and carefully removed her jacket. I took the opportunity to stare at her figure, she was fit. Not like me, not like that Sakura girl, but in between. Even in my opinion, she had a nice body. Woah wait a minute, what am I thinking? She's a young heiress, and a female. But then again... who has seem to be normal around here? I watched as they gently placed her on the stretcher, I watched as she was taken away, watched her gorgeous yet pain filled face.

I blocked out the sounds of the Uzumaki and the male Hyuuga, surely they wouldn't let them fight anyways. Not much worth watching. I turned to the door Hinata was taken through. I had the urge to go see her, and I shall. I turned on my heel walking towards the nearest exit of the arena. Kankuro noticed my retreat. He walked behind me and reached his hands towards my shoulder, I stopped in my tracks. "Hey Temari, where are you heading?" he had his eyes closed with a slightly amused look on his face as he glanced for the arena, then his look twisted into one of disappointment. "None of your busine-" then I was cut off by Kankuro's pointless comments about the boy in the green jumpsuit. He then walked back to where he was standing. I shrugged and kept walking through.

I was walking through the hallways, I felt like I was lost. I could easily make my way back if I wanted. I seen a medical nin scribbling on a clipboard. I confronted him, making him stop what he was doing. "Could you show me where Hyuuga Hinata is being kept?" I muttered trying to sound as decent as possible. He gave me a stern look and pointed to a hallway across from us leading to the right with his pen. "Down that hall, fourth door on the left" he muttered quickly. I gave a slight nod and walked off in that direction. Then I was once again stopped by the medic's voice. "Wait ma'am! You can't visit her at this hour; she's in no condition to have visitors at the moment." He yelled after me. I turned back to him and gave a defeated look. I walked back past him again going back the way I came from. He nodded his head as if meant to be a bow and muttered an apology. I once again shrugged not caring for my manners anymore. I'll find another way, now that I know which room she is in.

I went looking around the corners, sneaking past other medics. Until I found another hallway that connected to the one the Hyuuga female was in. I rushed towards her door, and stared at it for about three seconds until I turned the knob slowly. I pushed the door lightly praying that no one else was in here. I took a few steps in and glanced around, Kami must have answered my prayers in a matter of seconds. I smirked at my efforts. I walked towards the young girl lying in the bed. I take in every detail of her face, every bruise, every scratch. Her hair was all ruffled, her expression seemed to be relaxed now. I leaned over and ran my fingers through her hair; it was very soft; far softer than mine. Her skin more pale than mine, she reminded me of an angel. A beautiful, tormented angel. I ran my hand over her cheek ever so lightly. Her skin softer than mine as well, I enjoyed the feel of her skin. I trailed my hand from her cheek to her lips, I replaced my whole hand with only my thumb, brushing it over her lips lightly, and she hasn't yet stirred. I sighed in relief at the risks I were taking.

I could get kicked out for so many reasons if I were caught, such as; walking out without permission, disobedience of the authority, Hell, probably even sexual harassment. I ignored the last thought and continued stroking her hair and face. She was like a doll to me. So delicate, yet strong, graceful, I can tell she is fairly smart as well. I got a ticklish feeling in my stomach as I stared at her lips. Oh how I want to kiss her. Wait, what am I saying? What is going on with me lately? Well Temari, you have finally lost it. What's next? Grey hair? I shrugged the thought of me with grey hair and bent over not caring anymore, cupped her cheek lightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She still tasted of blood, after that beating I'm not surprised. I licked her bottom lip enjoying her taste mixed in with blood.

After about forty seconds of doing strange stuff to an unconscious female, she began to stir. I started to panic and lifted my lips off of hers about an inch and a half. She muttered something I could not make out; she kept her mouth open slightly. I got an excited feeling urge through me; I decided to wait it out about 2 minutes to make sure she was out of it again. I smirked lightly as the feelings began tickling around my heart like feathers. I leaned over again and kissed her lips again, then sticking my tongue on her lips and pressing my boundaries by slipping my tongue inside of her mouth, it was warm, and it had an even stronger taste of blood. I swirled my tongue along her inner cheeks and then started to suck on her lower lip. The urges were beginning to control me. I never liked being or even feeling the slightest bit of controlled, but this time I honestly didn't give a damn. I cupped her cheeks with both of my hands and continued to rub my thumbs over her cheeks and kiss her gently. I loved everything about her… love? How could I love someone that I don't even know, let along, and another girl? Well… when I was about five years of age I did remember my mother telling me that love comes from the heart. She informed me that no matter how the person may look, or what they are labeled as, if I felt love, it was love for them, not just what they looked like.

So did this lead to love at first sight as well? These questions were haunting my very thoughts as I took myself from Hinata. Then I instantly wanted to be with her again. I stumbled slightly as I backed away but then immediately stepped forward again. How I would long for her again when the exams are over. It's going to be hell to be away from someone I… love.

* * *

This is the second story I thought up, hope yall liked it.

plz review!

~TFD


End file.
